


Time and Love

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Game of Cards Land [21]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7061566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Game of Cards Land CH 21. Creative Bonus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time and Love

**Time and Love**

**Pairing:** Leon/Mithian

 **Fandom:** Merlin

 **Prompt:** Because it's plausible

 **Word Count:**  252

**Game of Cards CH 21. Creative Bonus**

 

No one knew when it started. They were discreet. Or so they thought. Glances and not so accidental touches gave them away.

Her father, King Rodor was the first to realize there was a connection between his daughter and the tall knight with the ginger curls.

When Mithian came home from Camelot, unwed and unwanted, Rodor thought her melancholy was due to her rejection by King Arthur. But once he saw his daughter’s face light up when Sir Leon arrived with an invitation to Camelot from King Arthur. Rodor realized that it wasn’t King Arthur’s news of a new bride that had her excited but the messenger himself.

Rodor watched them walk in the garden at Nemeth then later in Camelot. He saw love blossoming between his daughter and the knight. He was pleased but there was a problem.

Would Arthur allow a marriage between the captain of his knights and his former betrothed? That question was never answered in Rodor’s lifetime. Or Arthur’s.

It was the widowed queen who finally gave them permission to marry. Guinevere knew there was love between the princess and the captain of the knights. She had seen it when the princess would visit. Like Rodor before, Guinevere was happy they had found love in each other.

She gave them the perfect excuse. The marriage was a way to combine all of the kingdoms into one. The dream Arthur shared with her was finally going to be a reality. All it had taken was love and time.


End file.
